The Immortal Wolf
by PotionFelicis2544
Summary: "An immortal wolf is a supernatural creature that retains both the combination of features and abilities of a vampire and a werewolf." For the last two years there has been an immortal wolf in Beacon Hills, and it has been hiding in Scott McCall's pack under the alias of Sofia Wyatt.
1. Chapter 1: Disturbing Transformation

**Author's Note:** I am well aware that Jeff Davies has said that he doesn't think there will be 'vampires' shown ever on Teen Wolf, and I understand that there are hundreds of TV Shows/Books/Fics out there based on or around the Vampire legacy. I am also aware that The Vampire Diaries and Originals touch up on the issue of Hybrids, but I wanted to do my own take on the legacy and blend it with that of Teen Wolf.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise. Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV entertainment. I own half the plot and my original characters.

**Background**: This story _is_ written in the first person perspective. I did try writing it in third person, but it didn't work out and I figured that writing it in first person would make it a lot more personal to the reader/character.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> The Immortal Wolf

**Summary:** "An immortal wolf is a supernatural creature that retains both the combination of features and abilities of a vampire and a werewolf." For the last two years there has been an immortal wolf in Beacon Hills, and it has been hiding in Scott McCall's pack under the alias of Sofia Wyatt.

* * *

><p>The rain lashes against the clinic like an endless river of water.<p>

I can feel the shiver of almost everyone outside. It runs through my body like a thousand ghosts. But it isn't just my body that is hypersensitive. My senses are too; I can hear the faintest of sounds - a dog growling over a block away, a cat clawing at a window as it tries to get out of the rain and the roar of an engine as it enters Beacon Hills.

I snap back to the here and now and lift my gaze to Dr. Deaton. He is working on the last animal of the night. A purebred German Shepard. The dog whines as Deaton probes him with a needle and injects him with antibiotics.

Since my arrival in Beacon Hills two years ago, Deaton has been like a father to me. At first I was scared that he knew so much about my world, but I also felt safe when I was with him. Unfortunately, he isn't my real father, my biological father died fifteen years ago, the same goes for my mother. They had died the day I was born - actually, killed was a better term.

My parents had been _killed_.

"Stiles' Jeep just arrived in Beacon Hills," I say, breaking the silence around us. I am sitting in the corner of the animal shelter, wrapped in a blanket as I dry off. I was at home when Scott called saying that he and the others were returning from their 'camping trip.' His intentions were to just let me know that he was home, not for me to fly the coop and meet him at the clinic. But it had been nearly a week since I had seen him and the others, and I wanted to make sure that they were OK and that they had found what they had been looking for.

Deaton nods to let me know he has heard me. But he doesn't stop what he was doing.

"They're on the main street," I say again, listening intently to the roar of Stiles' engine. It is getting closer and closer. "They'll be here in ten minutes."

"I'm almost done," Deaton replies. "Could you get the back door?"

"Sure," I say, climbing down from my seat. Even though I am fifteen-years-old, I am short. My height is below the average height of a normal female. Many people have actually called me a dwarf, but I'm taller than that. According to Melissa McCall, a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial and my unofficial foster mother, I am just above the respective height of a dwarf. In reality I am 4ft 10ins tall.

Holding the towel tightly around my shoulders, I scamper off to the back door and open it. I can hear the roar of the engine plainer now, and as I look up two headlights blind me. I raise my hand to block the light and am nearly knocked off my feet as Lydia Martin scrambles inside.

"Fia!" Lydia scolds as she jumps almost a foot in the air.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asks.

"Deaton asked me to open the door."

"No. I don't mean _here_ here," Lydia says shaking her head. "I mean here, as in the clinic. Didn't Scott tell you he'd be home soon?"

I nod. "I wanted to see you guys," I reply.

"As flattering as that is," Lydia says. "You would've seen us at school tomorrow."

"How? I'm starting my freshman year tomorrow, and you're all juniors."

"Aw, Fia," Lydia says, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "We'd see each other. Come on, the boys will be in now. Don't want to give them the fright of the lives, do we?"

I shrug. The idea of scaring Stiles half-to-death is appealing, but I follow Lydia back into the clinic nonetheless. Deaton has finished with the German Shepard now and has put it back in its cage. Probably to rest after all the antibiotics he had injected it with. Lydia as just helped me back onto my seat when my unofficial foster brother, Scott and his best friend Stiles enters the room. Between them they are carrying a teenage boy. I frown at them, but it quickly turns to a sheepish grin as Scott looks my way.

"Fia," Scott growls.

"Hi, Scott," I say, waving nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asks, walking towards me. "I thought I told you to stay at home. What if my Dad checks on you?"

"He won't," I say. "He's flat out. He's been trying to fix the hole in the roof all afternoon."

"He could wake up, Fi," Scott says. "He could get up just to check on you. How are you going to explain not being in your room? More importantly how are you going to explain it when we go home?"

"I won't have too," I say. "I'll climb back in through my window."

Scott sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. His annoyance makes me feel guilty. I slouch in my seat and hug my knees to my chest. "Are you mad at me?" I ask. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I-I just wanted to see you."

"No. I'm not mad," Scott says, embracing me in a hug. "I just wish you'd listen to me from time-to-time."

"Sorry," I apologies and, despite the fact that he is soaked through to the bone himself, I hug him for all he is worth.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Stiles' voice interrupts us.

I giggle, pull away from Scott and launch myself at Stiles. He's also like a brother to me. When I first came to Beacon Hills, I met both Scott and Stiles in the woods. They were searching for a missing body - a cut in half body - and they stumbled across me. I was only twelve at the time and covered in blood. Obviously they had panicked and raced me to the hospital, the blood came back as animal blood but after that the two boys had been overly protective of me. They hadn't let me out of their sight... and when they had learned about my background, the protectiveness became worse.

My life isn't a happy one. My biological parents died when I was born, I was in and out of foster homes until I was ten and then I was adopted by a family called the Wyatt's. Everything had been good for the first few months, but soon visits from the social worker became less frequent and that's when the hell started. My foster parents were cruel, they'd torture me, abusive me both physically and emotionally. They'd leave me along for days - even months at a time - and then they found out the truth... the truth about me.

It was during the night of a full moon. My foster father, Greg had dragged me outside and he and his wife Amy would beat me. Up until that moment I would lie down and take it, but that night I didn't want to be a punch bag anymore. I pleaded with them to stop, but every plea and cry was met with another punch. In the end I snapped. I don't want exactly what happened, it was all a blur, but I remember waking up in the garden with my two foster parents ripped to shreds at my feet and my night dress covered in blood.

I was old enough to realise that I had done something. My blackout only proved that. I couldn't remember anything about my actions after I had snapped. I have nightmares now and again; it is like my subconscious is trying to tell me what happened. Through the hazy dreams I can make out three people, who are my foster parents - I recognise their voices - and I don't know who the third is. My foster parents are screaming, pleading and begging, but whoever is attacking them doesn't stop. They keep going, ripping, slashing and biting at the warm bodies of the two adults.

If my foster parents hadn't put me through so much pain I probably would've felt remorse for them. But I didn't... and I still don't. I just hope that whatever happened doesn't happen again. Thankfully, since being in Beacon Hills and meeting Scott, Stiles and even Deaton, my blackouts have been almost non-existent. I learned from Deaton that I was a werewolf, and that my blackout was probably from the first time that I had shifted. He says that because I had committed an act of savagery that my mind, which is too young to process what I did, shut down during the events and blocked off my subconscious making it near impossible for me to remember anything from that night.

I'm not complaining. I don't want to remember it.

"Wow," Deaton's voice pulls me out of my stupor. I'm still wrapped up in Stiles' arms but he too is curious about the tone of Deaton's voice. He lets me go and turns back to the table. I slide from my chair and stand at the bottom, staring at the teenager that Stiles and Scott have brought back from Mexico, it isn't until now do I realise that it is in fact a teenage Derek Hale.

"Wow?" Stiles repeats. "Wow as in 'I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do' kinda 'wow', 'cause that's the kind 'wow' we're hoping for."

"I think you might be overestimating my abilities," Deaton says.

"He's cold," Lydia says, catching Derek's hand in her own. "Really cold."

Deaton checks the inside of Derek's wrist to see that Lydia is correct in her assumptions.

"Do you think this is permanent?" Scott asked, shakily.

"I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate," Deaton says, using a penlight to look at Derek's eyes. The young werewolf moans at the intrusion and turns his head away. "I'll be honest," Deaton adds, looking up at us all. "This is well beyond my experience."

"So what do we do with him?" Stiles ask.

"Until he wakes up, probably not much," Deaton says. "It might be best to leave him with me. He'll be safe here."

"You mean from Kate, right?" Stiles ask.

I snap my head to the right. Fear floods my system and I stare at Stiles like he's grown an extra head. "Kate?" I repeat. "What's Kate got to do with this?"

"She's the one who did this to him," Lydia answers.

"She can't have," I say. "She's dead!"

"Not anymore," Scott says, putting a hand on my shoulder. The last time Kate had been around she had tried to kill me. She'd lured me into a trap and nearly took my head off. I still have nightmares about her face; there was something about her look that makes me believe she knows more about me, like there's something about me that not even I am aware of.

"If she is what you say she is," Deaton says. "Then she won't be able to walk past that gate."

"Why would she want to do this to him?" Lydia asks as she folds the blankets back around teenager Derek's body.

"Knowing Kate it'll probably be for a reason that won't be good for anyone by her," Deaton explains.

"And bad for everyone else," I murmur.

Deaton nods sympathetically. He had been the one to find me after Kate's assault. He had been the one to assure me that nothing bad would come to me, especially at the hands of Kate Argent.

I stare at Derek's pale face. He's almost as pale as me. That's another thing that gets me noticed - and often picked on - my pale complexion. I have a really fair, almost white, complexion which contrasts against my dark hair and ice blue eyes. There was a lot of kids in my first ever foster home, they used to pick on me and call me the 'undead', others would run away from me screaming 'vampire.' My first foster mother always told me to not take any notice of them, that they were just having fun, but I didn't like the idea of being the scapegoat just so someone else could get a kick out of it.

"Listen, you should all go home," Deaton says, breaking into my thoughts. "He doesn't look to be in any danger. So maybe the rest of you should get some sleep. It is a school night."

"Don't remind me," I whine. Tomorrow is my first day at Beacon Hills.

"You all need to start taking care of your own lives again," Deaton says.

"Someone should stay with you," Scott says.

"I'll stay," Lydia says as Derek's hand tightens around hers.

"Are you sure?" Scott asks.

"My grades are fine," Lydia shrugs. "Despite missing a few classes."

"I'm so not OK with this," Stiles said, shaking his head.

Lydia sighs and rolls her head to look at Stiles. "Guys, go," she insists.

"No," Stiles replies determinedly.

Lydia rolls her eyes and looks around at me. I pause, look to Deaton and then back at Lydia. "What are you looking at me for?" I ask.

"A little help?" Lydia asks.

"I was going to suggest staying here, but you beat me too it," I say.

"Why do you want to stay?" Lydia asks.

"Because I don't want to go to school."

Lydia shakes her head at me. "Fia, I'm telling you, school is a piece of cake," she insists.

"That's easy for you to say," I reply. "You're a genius... me? I'm the pale and weird girl that no one wants to be friends with."

"You've got us," Stiles says.

"We're in different grades and we'll have different classes," I protest.

Scott sighs as he starts to realise arguing is getting us nowhere. Instead he takes my hand and turns to Lydia. "Text us if anything changes," he says.

Lydia nods but Stiles still wants to argue. "Nope. Still not OK with it," he says, but Scott has other ideas. While holding my wrist in his left hand, he grabs Stiles' arm in his right and pushes him towards the door. "Alright, just 'cause you're stronger," Stiles says as we disappear.

I glance back over my shoulder at Lydia. She offers me a reassuring smile before I disappear completely.

The rain is still falling outside. It splatters against the sidewalk and bounces back up into the air as Stiles, Scott and I make a break for the jeep. Scott pulls open the side door and I quickly scramble into the back. Stiles starts the engine as Scott piles in beside him. There is a split second pause and then we're heading home.

**~*The Immortal Wolf*~**

The rain has eased off by the time we reach the McCall house. There are no lights on inside but my bedroom window, which faces the front is slightly ajar. I lean over the front seat and place a quick kiss on Stiles' cheek and climb out of the jeep after Stiles. I'm thankful that there is a drain pipe next to my window, it makes for easier access.

"Hey, Fia," Stiles calls, leaning out of the jeep window. "You want me to pick you up in the morning?"

"Yes please," I say. Normally, I would've got a ride with Scott but since he likes to pick Kira up I always go with Stiles. Sometimes I prefer the jeep anyway, it's safer and I don't feel scared or nervous when I'm inside.

"Bright and early," Stiles reminds me.

I nod again, wave to him and then jump three-quarters of the way up the drainpipe. I cling to the clips coming out of the wall and ease myself slowly up. It's wet from the rain and I can feel my hands slipping against the metal but I try to put it out of my mind as I climb. If I focus all my energy on slipping then I'll never make it. Finally I reach my windowsill. I open the window a few inches and climb inside. The room is damp from the cold and wet air outside but it doesn't take long to warm up, especially after I've locked the window.

I deposit my wet clothes in the hamper beside the door and change into warmer clothes. I sit on the bed for a few minutes, listening to Scott tiptoeing across the hall downstairs. The plan is if his father is to wake up, then I'm to run downstairs and pretend that I had heard Scott coming in. But if Scott can get up to bed without waking his father then I'm to just make a fuss tomorrow morning.

Unfortunately, Scott has yet to master the art of 'entering a house silently.' There is an almighty crash of metal on metal. I grab my head as the sound rebounds throughout the house and almost deafens me. My ears are still ringing as I hear Scott's dad's voice. It is a long chime beneath the thunderous ringing of the metal toolbox.

Still deafened by the chimes, I stumble over to my door and pull it open. There are still no lights on so I make the effort to play my part by switching on the landing light before tumbling down the stairs.

"Fia, are you OK?" Agent McCall asks as he hurries over to help me stand. I groan and blink my eyes. My temporarily deafness can easily be mistaken for fatigue. I shake my head and look up, spotting Scott in the middle of the room.

I grin and dash towards him. He catches me mid-stride and hugs me, although we've already reunited this hug is just as tight as the first. I smile and pull away. "How was camping?" I ask. According to Agent McCall I didn't want to go camping because I hated it. I had insisted Scott go with his friends, and that I would be fine staying behind. He bought it with no questions asked.

"It was fun," Scott said. "You would've enjoyed it."

"Maybe next time," I say.

Scott smiles, nods and releases me from the hug. "We should head to bed," he says. "We've got school in the morning."

I grumble under my breath and head back to the stairs.

"Scott," Agent McCall calls, stopping us mid-way. "Did you get anything to eat?"

"Yeah," Scott says. He lifts his gaze to meet mine and without looking back at his father replies, "Mexican."

I bite my lip to keep from laughing and then scurry back down the hall to my room. Scott follows me, kisses me lightly on the cheek and disappears into his bedroom with a whispered 'Goodnight, Fia' as he closes the door.

"Goodnight, Scott," I reply, before retreating into my room. I crawl back under my disheveled covers, bury my face into my pillow and darkness envelopes me before I can expel my last breath.

**~*The Immortal Wolf*~**

It seems like seconds, yet is in fact only a couple of hours, but morning is seeping in through my blinds and blinding me. I grumble and pull my blankets up to cover my face. I can hear the constant beeping of Scott's alarm from the other side of the hall, and I do my best to block it out.

I don't want to get up. After getting in at 4am, getting up at eight seems impossible. I want to just lie in bed for the rest of the semester - like I did last year. But I know it is impossible. I need to get up and learn to be a proper person, and proper people go to school.

_I hate school_, I think as I pull back the covers and reach for my own phone. Melissa McCall had generously got me my own cellphone so that I could keep in contact with her and Scott. She wanted to be sure that if I was in any trouble that I could call one of them to help me out. But given I never actually went anywhere with Scott or Stiles by my side, I have never needed to use it.

"Fia, wake up!" I hear Scott shout followed by a loud thump on my door. I bare my teeth in a snarl and tumble out of bed. "Dibs on the bathroom!" Scott yells again. This wakes me up. I jump to my feet, plunge towards the door and almost rip it from its hinges as I swerve out onto the landing.

"Hey, no fair!" I shout as Scott dives into the bathroom and locks the door. "Scott!" I yell, thumping the wood with my fist.

"I called dibs," Scott chuckles from the other side. "You should be quicker in the mornings."

"Stiles is picking me up any minute," I call.

"I need to be at Kira's soon," Scott replies.

"Your girlfriend can wait," I try to reason. "It's my first day."

"Mhm, that's true."

"I only need a quick shower," I say. "I won't be more than ten minutes."

The door clicks and Scott appears in the crack. "Promise?" he asks, although his serious tone is betrayed by his playful grin.

"Uh-huh," I say, nodding eagerly.

"Fine. Hurry up." He opens the door and I all-but fall inside. Scott chuckles and climbs over me. "Time's ticking away, Fia," he teases walking back to his room.

I moan and rub my nose, glaring after him from over my shoulder. Pushing myself to my feet, I close the door behind me, lock it and quickly set about to shower and finish my morning routine. I'm done in less than ten minutes, but that doesn't mean Scott isn't waiting for me outside the door.

"All yours," I chime as I leave the bathroom and return to my room.

"Took you long enough," Scott teases.

I stick my tongue out at him and close the door to my bedroom. My clothes are hanging on the back of it. Melissa helped me pick them out before she went to work last night. Since it is the middle of summer in California we've picked a white and pink-patterned sundress complete with white ballerina pumps and thin cardigan.

I quickly dry and dress. I am pulling on the last of my shoes when Scott knocks on my door, telling me that Stiles is here to take me to school. I scramble to grab my bag and phone from the desk and am making sure that I have everything as I rush downstairs. Agent McCall has made lunch for both me and Scott; I grab the bag with my name on it from the table along with a granola bar and head outside.

"Good luck," Scott calls. He's got a few more minutes before he needs to leave.

"Thanks," I say as I close the door.

Stiles is sitting in his jeep waiting for me. He smiles as I climb in beside him and turns the key in the ignition. "Nervous?" he asks.

"Completely."

"You'll be fine," he tries to assure me. "If we get there early I'll come pick up your class schedule and everything OK?"

I smile and nod. "Thanks," I murmur, sitting back in my seat. "Anything from Lydia?" I ask.

"Not yet. I'm assuming that means nothing has changed," he says.

I nod and my attention then starts to drift. I stare out of the window, my chin resting on my hand as the cars and buildings beyond the class flash past. I sigh. I hated school growing up, and the many people picking on me is partly the reason I don't want to attend now. I just hope that I can make a few friends this time, but given my record it's probably just wishful thinking.

The ride to school is uneventful, and the high school looks foreboding as we arrive. It's nearly time for class, which means Stiles doesn't have time to come to the office with me, but he does promise that he'll walk me there on his way to his locker. He drops me off, kisses my cheek and then squeezes my shoulder before heading off to find Scott.

I watch him leave, my heart is beating a mile a minute inside my chest, and I want the ground to swallow me whole. I can feel students' eyes on me and hear the whispers of 'new girl' flittering around in the air. I lower my head and let my hair fall down, shielding my face. I swallow and enter the office. A woman, around the age of twenty-five, stands behind a desk. She's typing on her computer and looks up as I enter.

"Yes?" she says.

"Um, my name's Sofia," I say.

"New student?"

I nod timidly. Reaching into my pocket I pull out a crumpled up slip of paper and hand it over. It's a note from Melissa McCall to the head teacher explaining my situation. The woman behind the desk eyes me curiously and then reaches for her phone. "Take a seat," she says, pointing to one of the two chairs behind me. "Mr. Hackney will be right out."

I oblige and climb onto one of the seats. A bell rings from outside the door and I jump at the sudden loudness. Since Scott tripped over the toolbox last night my senses have been super sensitive. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply, hoping to erase the sound from my mind. I'm aware of the woman behind the desk watching me, so I don't try to make a big deal out of it.

"Miss Wyatt?" an English-accented voice catches my attention.

I look up to see a middle-aged man with glasses standing over me. He looks friendly enough. I smile and nod.

"My name's Mr. Hackney," the man says. "Ms. McCall has already called about your situation. Here's your class schedule. If you'll come with me, I'll show you where your locker is and to your first class."

I smile back at him, slip from my seat and follow him out the door. The woman's gaze follows me, burning a hole into the back of my head. She makes me nervous, and it's not the good kind of nervous. I follow Mr. Hackney through the school. My locker is at the end of a row just outside the math's classroom, I'm given a lock that I am able to calibrate with my own code, and then I'm shown to my first class of the day - Chemistry.

The knock on the chemistry lab resounds inside my head. I wince at the loudness and am still recovering as I am led inside. I recognise the teacher, it's Lydia's mother - Mrs. Martin.

"Class, this is our new student, Sofia Wyatt," Mr. Hackney says. "Please do your best to make her feel welcome." He pats my shoulder and then leaves.

Mrs. Martin steps out from behind her desk and indicates for me to take the last available seat. It's near the back of the room and I'm quite happy with that. I bend my head against the whispers that follow me to my seat, some students are even brazen enough to twist around and watch me; probably hoping that I'll trip or something.

Thankfully I make it to my seat without incident and sit down beside a boy with short brown hair. I glance to my left and smile as I catch the eye of my new Chem partner. From what I can see he is reasonably attractive but probably way out of my league.

"Now, class, as I was saying," Mrs. Martin says drawing everyone's attention off of me and back onto her. I'm thankful for this, but I can still feel a set of eyes on me. I look up and spot another boy staring at me; he's sitting at the middle desk next to a girl. He has short blonde hair and a cold stare. I stare at him until he smirks and looks away. I frown in confusion and then look back down at my notebook.

_What was that about?_ I wonder.

**~*The Immortal Wolf*~**

Chemistry passes quickly.

Seeing as it was the my first class of the new semester I got off pretty lightly when it came to work, although my homework load was just as bad as the rest of the class. At the end of the lesson Mrs. Martin surprised everyone with a pop quiz, those who answered the questions correctly were allowed to leave early, and those who hesitated or got the answer wrong had to remain behind. Given my obvious track record with remembering trivial things, I got most of the questions incorrect leaving me to be the last to leave the room.

I heaved a sigh and bolted from my seat. The halls were packed with students and I could hear them whispering about me as I weaved my way around them. If I could make it to my locker, get my books for my next lesson and then actually find the right room, I could hopefully get through the rest of the day without drawing attention to myself. But it seemed, without even realising it; I already _had_ drawn attention to myself. As I reached my locker, I was stopped from opening it by a hand.

I jumped and looked up to see it was the boy from my Chem class.

"Hi," he said, removing his hand from my locker. "I'm Garret. You're new here, aren't you?"

I nod.

"What's your name?"

"Sofia," I replied.

"Right. It's a nice name. Spanish?"

I nod again.

"Haven't I seen you around here before?"

I shrug. "My friends go to school here," I say. "You've probably seen me with them."

"Who are your friends?"

"Scott McCall."

"Isn't he a junior?"

"Yeah. So?"

"No reason. Listen, I know it can be nerve-wracking to be a new student so if you need help, all you need to do is ask, alright?" he asks. "My friends and I'll be more than happy to help. I can introduce you, if you like, so you don't feel like you're an outsider."

"Um, OK, I guess," I say.

"Great. Come on, I can show you around at the same time."

Garret takes my arm and drags me away from my locker. I stumble, but am able to catch myself before I trip. I smile weakly at Garret as he looks back at me, probably making sure that I'm OK. I don't know why I agreed to go with him; I get a bad feeling from him, but the idea of gaining new friends on my first day is too tempting. In the hallway parallel to mine, Garret leads me over to a group of three people. I recognise two of them as the girl Garret was sitting next to in Chem, and the boy I was sitting next too. I feel stomach churn just looking at them.

The girl looks up as we approach. She smiles and kisses Garret and I divert my gaze.

"Who's this?" one of the guys asks. He's dark-skinned and wearing a checked red shirt. I smile sheepishly and avoid his gaze.

"Sofia," Garret answers.

"You're the new girl that Mr. Hackney brought into Chemistry earlier," the girl says. I nod for what feels like the hundredth time. "I'm Violet."

"Like the colour?" I ask.

Violet laughs and nods. "Yeah. Like the colour," she replies.

"Nice."

"This is Mason," Garret says pointing at the guy who had asked about me, "and Liam."

I smile at each of them in turn, and then look down as my phone buzzes from inside my pocket. I quickly pull it out and check the screen. I have five new messages. Two from Scott, two from Stiles and one from Lydia. Clearly someone wanted to get hold of me. "Um... excuse me," I say, excusing myself from the group. "I have to call my friend."

I walk a short way away and dial Scott's number. Over my shoulder I can hear Violet asking Garret about me, and Garret explaining that the only friends I have are juniors. He mentions Scott's name but the rest of the conversation is drowned out as Scott's actual voice reaches me through the phone.

"_Where are you?_" he asks.

"At school," I reply.

"_Where are school? We've been looking everywhere for you!_"

"Why, what's going on?"

"_Derek's missing._"

"Missing?" I ask a little too loudly. I smile sheepishly and lower my voice as I receive odd looks from those around me, including Garret and his friends. "What do you mean he is missing?"

"_Deaton says he woke up and freaked out, and according to Lydia he didn't recognise either of them. We think he might be heading to the Hale house._"

"But it's not there anymore."

"_This is why we need to find him. Do you want to help or stay in school and get familiar with your surroundings?_"

"Do you seriously have to ask?"

"_OK. I'll see you at home._"

"Scott!" I screech.

I hear him chuckle down the line. "_Meet us outside._" he says.

"OK," I say, making a mental note to hit him when I see him. I end the call and turn around, jumping almost a foot in the air as Garret is standing right behind me.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "Ready for your next class?"

"Uh - actually, I have to go," I say, pointing over my shoulder. "Something's come up and Scott's waiting for me outside. Thanks for the offer though."

Garret nods. "Sure. No problem. The offer still stands," he added, walking backwards away from me. "See you, Sofia, I hope whatever has happened isn't as serious as you think."

"Me too," I say. I turn watch him disappear from view with Violet and the others, and then hurry off towards the door at the end of the hall. I burst through into the sunlight and almost trip down the stone steps - I'm saved by a lacrosse player with a mop of blonde hair - and set back on my feet just as Stiles' jeep pulls into the parking lot.

"Hey, are you OK?" the lacrosse player asks.

"Yeah. Thanks," I say breaking away from him. I rush down the steps, across the quad and scramble into the back of Stiles' jeep. Stiles wastes no time once Scott and I are in, he swerves the wheel and takes off from the school as quick as he has arrived.

I take a few minutes to catch my breath and remove my bag from over my head, before I lean forward on the two seats and say, "So, you want to tell me what's going on?"

**~*The Immortal Wolf*~**

Arriving at the Hale house - or what's left of it - Scott, Stiles and I exchanged looks as we noticed that it was in fact deserted.

"Someone has been here," I said, pointing at the torn down fencing. "Could Derek have come here, realised something has happened and the split?"

"It's possible," Scott said.

"Do you think can catch a scent?" Stiles asked.

I shook my head. "I barely have adult Derek's scent," I said. "Scott, what about you?"

"Same," Scott said, nodding at me.

I sighed and looked out at the fencing again. There were words written on the side of it, but I couldn't see what they said because of the way the fence curled. "Hey, what does that say?" I ask.

"I dunno," Scott said. "Stay here. I'll check." He climbed out of the jeep and approached the fence, uncurling it he read the sign and then returned to the jeep.

"What did it say?" I asked.

"Private property," Scott answered. "No trespassing."

"So, if Derek was caught or reported for trespassing, where would he go?"

"Station," Stiles sighed. He turned the ignition key in his jeep and reversed away from the pile of smoldering ash. We made it to the station in record time and quickly hurried inside. I had been in the station several times and was able to differentiate between the different smells, but there was on that was vaguely familiar to my senses.

"I think he is here," I said.

"He is," Scott said, catching Derek's scent too. We, along with Stiles, crashed through the door into the BA room and smiled at the Sheriff as he looked up at us.

"I'll handle this," the Sheriff said to his two deputies. He then motioned for Stiles, Scott and I to follow him into his office. The door closed behind us and, for some reason, I felt like I was going to receive a scolding. "I want you to be honest with me, absolutely and completely honest. Have you been time traveling?"

"Hang on, what?" Stiles asked. Even Scott and I were surprised by the question.

"Because if time travelling is real, then you know what, I am done," the Sheriff says. "I'm out. You're going to be driving _me _to Eichen house."

"We found him like that," Scott says.

"Where, swimming in the fountain of youth?"

"No. We found him buried in a tomb of Wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake," Stiles explains.

I bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Yeah, because that sounds hell of a lot more reassuring than 'swimming in the fountain of youth'," I quip.

"Shut up," Stiles said, flicking my ear.

"Hey!" I cry.

"OK, knock it off," the Sheriff says, interrupting us. "You told me you were going camping."

"We did," Stiles insisted. "It was in...in Mexico."

I smile and shrug at the Sheriff. "I stayed home," I say.

The Sheriff looks between the three of us and points threateningly at his son. Deciding now as a good time to intervene and - attempt - to explain the situation, Scott stepped forward. "Derek has been aged backwards, somehow," he says. "He can't remember anything."

"We just need to talk to him," Stiles says.

"Yeah, well, so far, he's not talking to anybody," the Sheriff says.

I glance over my shoulder at the back of Derek Hale. "He'll talk to us," I say. "Or at least you," I add, glancing around at Scott.

Catching on to what I was saying, Scott looks back at his best friend's father. "She's right. He's a Beta, I'm an Alpha, he'll listen to me," he says.

The Sheriff hesitates and sighs. "Alright," he says, straightening up. He walks to the door, opens it and leans out.

"What are we going to tell him?" I ask Scott. "What if he asks about his parents? I mean, it's not like we can lie to him."

"We're going to tell him the truth," Scott says.

"You're going to tell him that Hunters killed his family?" I ask.

"Hopefully not in too many words," Stiles mutters. I glare at him as his father returns with Derek in tow.

"I'll be right outside," the Sheriff says. He retreats and closes the door behind us.

Derek sits on the couch and looks up at Scott. "The Sheriff says that you wanted to talk to me," he says.

"Yeah. Uh, there is no easy way to say this but, well, you need to come with us," Scott says.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Derek asks.

"There was an accident. You've lost some memory but we can help you get it back," Scott explains.

"How much memory?"

"A few years," I answer. "You can trust us."

"Trust you? I don't even know you," Derek says.

I sigh and look to Scott. He nods and kneels in front of Derek, his head bowed. When he lifts it Derek's eyes widen in response. "You're an alpha," he says. "OK. Who are you?" he asks, "and who are they?" He looks to me and Stiles.

Stiles looks up, slightly surprised that he is being spoken too. "I'm the guy who's keeping you out of jail," he says.

"What about you?" Derek asks me.

I sigh and blink. When my eyes reopen a purple haze surrounds everything.

"You're an immortal..." Derek gasps.

"A what?" I ask.

"An immortal," Derek repeats.

"I have no idea what an immortal is," I say.

"We can work it out later," Scott says. "Right now we need to get you out of here," he says to Derek, "and the only way we can do that is if you'll let us help you."

Derek shakes his head. "No," he says.

"OK, dude, you almost tore apart two cops back there, you need to listen to us, and that starts with no claws, no fangs, no wolf man, you got that?" Stiles asks.

"I'm fine as long as it's not on a full-moon," Derek answers.

"You still have trouble with the full moon?" Scott asks.

"I said I'm fine," Derek snaps.

I lick my lips and push off from the desk. "OK. So you're fine. But that still doesn't mean that you're getting out of here on your own," I say. "You don't really have many options right now. You're either going to stay here over night or coming with us right now."

"You want me to trust you?" Derek asks. "Tell me this: Where's my family?"

Scott hesitates and looks around at me and Stiles. We're both at a loss on what to do. Initially I don't want to lie to Derek, but I know that telling him that Hunters killed his family probably isn't the best way to get him to agree to come with us. Plus, it'll cause him a ton of pain that he could really do without right now.

"There was a fire," Scott says, startling me and Stiles. He was really going to tell Derek that his family was dead. "And... they're not here anymore. They're fine. They just had to move out of Beacon Hills, and we're going to take you to them, as soon as we figure out how to get your memories back."

Still scared and terrified, Derek looked between the three of us and then back at Scott. "OK," he said, nodding.

Stiles and I exchange looks. Scott just _lied_ to Derek and got away with it. How was that even possible?

Outside, while Derek and the Sheriff dealt with his release papers, Scott, Stiles and I stood at the reception desk waiting.

"Now?" I ask looking at Scott. I can feel his heart beating a mile a minute. "_Now_ you're nervous? Where was this when you just lied your ass off to Derek?"

"I dunno," Scott said, shaking his head. "I just did it, you know? I could see the look in his eyes and I guess I didn't want to hurt him anymore than normal."

"I'm not condoning what you did," I say. "You just saved him a lifetime of pain and suffering, but what are we going to do with him now?"

"I don't know," says Scott.

"We'll figure this out, in a day or two," Stiles said. "Then he'll go back to being old Derek and everyone's happy. Except Derek, who is never happy."

"But it's just another person who we're lying too," Scott said. "I just feel like it is better when we're telling the truth."

"It always feels better when we tell the truth," I say. "But, Scott, that is Derek Hale, alright? No amount of Wolfsbane can change who he is. He may be a kid, right now, but he is still Derek Hale."

"OK," Scott caves.

"So, are we going to do?" I repeat.

"You and Stiles take him home," Scott says. "Whatever you do, do not let him out of your sight."

"Uh, what about your dad?" I ask. "You and he were supposed to have father/son dinner tonight, remember?"

"Cover for me."

"Cover for you?" I repeat. "How the hell am I supposed to cover for you?"

"You'll think of something."

"Where are you going?" Stiles asks.

"I'm going to go talk to the guy I should've gone to before," Scott answers.

"Um, am I the only one who thinks that's a bad idea?" Stiles asks.

"I second that," I add, raising my hand.

"He's the only person who can help," Scott says, heading for the door.

"But, Scott, wait..." I growl as Scott leaves the station. "I hate that guy!"

"Me too," Stiles says as Derek finally joins them.

"Where'd Scott go?" He asks.

I glance at Stiles and roll my eyes as he motions for me to answer. "He had to run an errand for his mom," I say. "He says we're to take you home, our home, not yours, and he'll meet us there."

"OK. I didn't catch your name," Derek said, following me out of the station.

"My name's Sofia."

**~*The Immortal Wolf*~**

With Scott heading to see Peter, Stiles took Derek and I home to wait. Along the way he had me message Malia and tell her what was happening, and then he had me message Lydia and ask where she and Kira were. By the time we reached the house I hadn't received a reply from either of them.

"OK. So we're just going to sit here and wait," Stiles said, as I let us in through the front door. "We're not going to call or text anybody. We're not going to talk to anyone."

"Do I have to talk to you?" Derek asks.

"No."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Can I talk to her?" Derek asks pointing at me.

I pause and look at Stiles. "Um, sure, I guess you can talk to me," I nod, uncertainly. I would be lying if I didn't admit that young Derek Hale was kinda cute, but the seemingly flirting behavior he had was nerving me. I had to constantly remind myself that he was not the sixteen-year-old boy before me.

"What about him?" Derek asks, pointing at Agent McCall. "Can I talk to him?"

"Argh! Oh! Are you getting taller?" Stiles asks looking around and almost jumping a foot in the air.

"What are you guys doing here?" Agent McCall asks. "Aside from the obvious," he adds, while pointing at me.

I smile nervously.

"We're waiting for Scott," Derek answers.

"So am I," Agent McCall says, putting a bag of food down on the table. "We're supposed to have dinner. I brought extra, you guys hungry?"

"Yeah," Derek answers.

"No. No, we're not hungry," Stiles said, talking over Derek.

"Yeah, I'm starved," Derek tells him.

"Neither of us are hungry," Stiles adds. "Thanks though."

"OK, well, if you're not hungry, Stiles, your friend can still eat with us," Agent McCall said. "What's your name?"

"De -"

"Miguel," Stiles interrupts for a second time. Derek stares at him weirdly, and I duck my head to hide my amusement. "It's my cousin Miguel. From Mexico."

_Eres un nativo de México, Miguel?_" Agent McCall asks, much to the surprise of both Stiles and me.

"Oh my God," Stiles mutters, sure he's been caught in a like.

"_No soy nativo, si no que pasé montón de tiempo allí,_" Derek replies.

My eyes widen and I stare at the usual-brooding-older-werewolf from across Stiles. Not once, in the two years I have known Derek, did I know he could speak Spanish.

"Fantastic," Agent McCall says. "Egg roll?" he asks turning back to the table.

"Hell yeah," Derek grins as he walks over to Agent McCall. I unfreeze and turn slowly towards Stiles, my question is etched into his face and both of us don't know the answer.

"Fia," Agent McCall says, quickly turning around. "Are you hungry?"

"Um," I want to lie and say 'no', but my stomach betrays me and grumbles at the smell. "I guess so."

"Great," Agent McCall says. "Come help yourself."

Stiles laughs nervously and follows me over to the table. Despite having lived with Scott and Melissa for nearly two years now, I still feel nervous when I'm in their house, and that feeling has only intensified since Agent McCall has started to stay with us. Sometimes I feel like he is purposely trying to get on with me simply to look like a good guy in the eyes of his wife and son.

Taking a full plate of food from Agent McCall I sit down opposite Stiles and beside Derek. Agent McCall sits at the head of the table and starts to dig in right away, I stare at my food and then glance sideways as I sense someone watching me; Derek is, in fact, staring right at me. I blush and tear my gaze away from him as Stiles clears his throat.

"So, Miguel," says Agent McCall, breaking the silence. "What did you say your last name was?"

"Uh, it's Juarez Cinqua Tiago," Stiles answers.

"That's... uh... that's a mouthful," Agent McCall tells Stiles, curious as to why 'Miguel' can't answer himself. "How do you spell that?" he asks.

With an amused grin, Derek looks to Stiles.

"Phonetically," Stiles replies.

"Are you OK, Fia? You've barely touched your food," Agent McCall says, startling me.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just thinking of the mountains of homework I got waiting for me," I say. "It's kinda nerve-wracking."

"That reminds me. How did your first day of school go?" Agent McCall asks.

I hesitate. I only remember one lesson and that's Chemistry, mostly because I ditched the rest of the day to help Scott and Stiles find Derek. "It was... eventful," I say.

"Looking forward to doing it again tomorrow?"

"No," I reply.

Agent McCall chuckles. "Did you make any new friends?" he asks.

"There's this one guy, I think his name is Garret," I say. "He seems nice...ish. He introduced me to his friends and they seemed OK."

"Well, you'll never know much about them unless you try to get to know them," Agent McCall says. "Maybe if you opened up a bit more to them."

I nod and look across at Stiles.

"Now, eat up, you're a growing girl," Agent McCall says. "You'll need your strength for your homework."

I force a smile and bite into an egg roll.

"Mr. McCall, you're an FBI agent," Derek says, spotting the badge on the table.

"He's low level," Stiles quips, realising what Derek was trying to do. "Very low level. He doesn't even have a voice."

"Do you investigate murders?" Derek asks.

"Sometimes," Agent McCall nods. "When it's a federal crime."

"What about fires?"

"Oh My God," Stiles said, tapping his chopsticks against his plate. "I wonder where Scott is. Shouldn't Scott be here by now? We should call Scott. Fia, why don't you call Scott?"

"Uh, yeah, OK," I say, straightening up.

"Sit," Agent McCall tells me. "You've barely touched your food."

"But, Scott..."

"Scott will be home soon."

"Yeah, but I need to call him, make sure he's alright."

"He'd have called if he wasn't."

Realising that I had no leverage in the argument I sigh and sit back down, staring purposely at Stiles from across the table.

"What kind of fires are you talking about, Miguel?" Agent McCall asks Derek.

"Do you know anything about the Hale family?"

I slouch in my seat as the tension rises in the room. Stiles is furiously texting Scott while Agent McCall and Derek are having a staring contest. I chew my lip nervously, feeling the skin break beneath my tongue and blood pooling amongst my gums. This was not going to end well.

"There was a fire," Agent McCall explained. "Nine years ago. It killed eleven people, at least that's how many bodies were accounted for. It is believed that a lot more people were inside the house during the fire."

Derek's eyes widen and I can feel his heart beating a mile a minute. He looks from Agent McCall, to me and then to Stiles. Tears well in his eyes and it takes all manner of self-control for me to not reach out and touch him, but I know, even if I tried, he'd pull away. I have, after all, lied to him.

"Thank you, Mr. McCall," Derek says, his voice cracking under the strain of trying to keep it together. "May I talk to you?" he asks me.

"Um, sure, I guess," I say, standing up. "We'll be right back," I add to Stiles and Agent McCall. I lead Derek away from the table and upstairs. I can hear Agent McCall talking with Stiles as I led Derek down the hall and into my room; the door barely shuts behind us when suddenly I am lying against it.

"You lied to me!" Derek accuses.

"OK, technically I didn't lie," I remind him. "Scott and Stiles lied to you. I just... avoided certain truths."

"That's called lying!"

"OK, fine, I lied to you," I growl. "What was I supposed to say? 'Sorry, dude, but we can't tell you where your parents are because they died in a fire nine years ago?'"

"It would've been better than lying to me. You forced me to trust you."

"You trusted us of your own free will!"

Derek sighs and moves away. He turns his back on me and starts pacing up and down the room. "How can my mother be dead?" he asks. "Who else is dead? My sisters'? My uncle?"

"Actually, your uncle is still alive," I say. "So is your younger sister."

"Cora?"

I nod.

"What about Laura?"

"Uh, Laura _was_ alive," I say. "She was killed by an alpha."

"By Scott?"

"Actually, no, Scott wasn't an alpha back then."

"So what Alpha killed Laura?" Derek asks.

"Um, I'm not sure I'm the one who's supposed to tell you that," I say, scratching my head.

"Then who?"

I shake my head. "I dunno," I say.

"What about Scott, huh? I want to talk to the alpha," Derek said.

"OK. I'm gonna go call Stiles," I say, opening the door behind me, "and ask him to call Scott, OK? You just stay here, alright? I'll back within two minutes."

Derek stared after me as I left the room. I focused my hearing on Derek's heartbeat and felt mine speed up slightly. I felt guilty for having put him through so much pain, and I hoped that we could find Scott in time to explain everything. If not then only person who could possibly help now was Deaton.

"Stiles," I call, hurrying down the stairs. "Stiles?"

"Yeah?" Stiles says coming out in the hall.

"Can you call Scott? _Miguel _wants to talk to him."

"Sure," Stiles says, nodding. He fishes his phone from out of his pocket and quickly called Scott. There was no answer until the final ring. "Dude, where are you?" Stiles asks.

"_With Peter and Malia,_"

"Well, _Miguel_ wants to talk to you."

"_Miguel? Who's Miguel?_"

"You know, my cousin Miguel from Mexico."

I closed my eyes and sat on the stairs. I don't need to be near Scott to know that he was confused. "Just tell him that he needs to come home," I say, interrupting Stiles.

"Did you hear that?" Stiles asks.

"_Yeah. I heard._"

"Did you find anything out from Peter?"

"_He seems to think that Kate's taken Derek back to the age where he still trusted her, so there is a chance that she's coming there for him._"

I perk up and then stand up. My hearing focuses on something above me. I can hear Derek talking. He mentions 'Kate' and I take off back upstairs.

"Fia," Stiles calls, chasing me. "Fia, what is it?"

"She's here," I say, rushing down the hall to my room. I shove open the door just in time to see Kate Argent climbing through the window. I lunge for her, but she jumps down out of sight and I crack my head against the glass.

"Fia!" Stiles cries, running across the room towards me. He touches the wound on my head which is already healing. Somehow, someway, I've always been able to heal faster than Scott or Derek. It's like my metabolism was faster than theirs.

"_What's going on?_" Scott asks.

"Kate was here," Stiles says. "She's taken Derek."

"_We need to figure out where she's going. I'll call you back when we learn something._"

**~*The Immortal Wolf*~**

"Then call Lydia!"

"She's not answering!"

Stiles growls and squeezes the wheel of his jeep as we trundle through the darkened streets of Beacon Hills. Scott had promised to calls us back after he had figured out where Kate and Derek were going, but either he hadn't worked it out yet or he had forgotten to call. My money was on the last one.

Finally after three tries, Lydia answered her phone.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"_Heading to the school,_"

"The school? Why the school?"

"_I don't know. Scott just said to meet him at the school._"

"But he didn't tell us."

"_Well I'm telling you and, Sofia, hurry, I have a bad feeling._"

"OK. We're not that far away," I hang up and look at Stiles. "Lydia has a bad feeling, and I don't like it when Lydia has a bad feeling."

"Yeah, me either," Stiles agrees. He stepped on the accelerator and threw the jeep into fourth. We sped up, swerving around corners and heading towards the school. If there were any traffic wardens on the road at this hour we'd definitely have been stopped for speeding.

What should've been a twenty minute car ride, took us less than ten, Stiles and I pulled into the car park at the school. "Find Scott," Stiles tells me. "I'll find Lydia and Derek."

"Be careful," I warn.

"Don't worry. I got this," Stiles says, pulling out a baseball bat from the back of his jeep. I roll my eyes and take off running around the side of the school. I can hear snarling and growling coming from the outside corridors and tear around the corner like a bullet, up the stairs only to stop dead at the scene in front of me.

Scott and Malia are both on the floor with two, what appear to be humans with animal skulls covering their faces, towering over them.

"Fia, look out!" Scott yells to me.

I duck to the right as I sense something come up behind me. There a third creature. I don't know what they are called, and quite frankly I don't care. All I know is that they are terrifying and usually terrifying leads to unstoppable.

One of the creatures raises its taloned claw and aims it at my leg. I jump to the side and kick up at the creature. My foot smashes against the side of its head with a crunch, but still it doesn't fall. Another creature grabs me by the shoulder and hauls me into the air.

I struggle and claw at the hand that's holding my waist. The creature roars and then drops me onto the hard floor. I wince as I feel a crack and piercing pain. Something has broken, but it'll only take a second before it starts healing.

"Fia!" Scott yells again.

I look up as the three creatures stand over me. They raise their claws to strike, but are blind-sided and distracted before they can land a blow. I lower my arms from around my head to see Kira fighting the monsters single-handedly, she does fairly well until she turns to check on Scott, Malia and myself, and the monsters get a punch in.

Kira groans and lands on the ground next to me.

The four of us - me, Kira, Malia and Scott - scramble back from the three approaching monsters; their breath rattles with each breath they take and they're covered in armour made of bones. I feel Kira's arm on my shoulder as she tries to put me behind her, even though she was the new girl last year, she's still like an older sister to me. She, just like Scott, Stiles and Lydia, is super protective.

"Wait, I hear something," I say, looking around the monsters. I see a shadow getting closer and closer. The shadow is attached to a teenager, and upon closer inspection I see that the teenager is Derek. I gasp as he takes on the monsters single-handedly. Ducking and avoiding their claws. As he ducks and weaves his way around the monsters something strange happens, I rub my eyes, thinking I am seeing things, but what I see is actually happening.

Someway, somehow, fighting the monsters returns Derek to his natural age.

I blink and look around at Scott. He's laying not that far away from me and shares the same look of confusion I'm sure I do. As Derek continues to fight a loud roar, nothing like I've heard before, echoes in the distant. The monsters stop and turn to the sound, before exchanging what appears to be a look and running off in the direction of noise.

"Derek?" Scott calls.

The figure standing in front of us turns around so we can see his face. It is Derek and he is no longer a teenager. But it isn't his miraculous transformation that takes Scott and I by surprise, it is the fact that when his eyes glow they are no longer the cold steel blue we're accustom too... but a bright solid yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

****Chapter written by PotionFelicis2544  
><strong>**

**Chapter updated Monday, October 27, 2014 at 12:14am**


	2. Chapter 2: A Close Encounter

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter two. I am working on Chapter Three.

**Shout** **Out:** Thank you to the follower readers for alerting this story.** Cecld16, Andrea Castilloalfaro, TwilightFan1914, Kghart, SeriousAliysa, Ashleywithleyx** and **Noemi-fin**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise. Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV entertainment. I own half the plot and my original characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> The Immortal Wolf

**Summary:** "An immortal wolf is a supernatural creature that retains both the combination of features and abilities of a vampire and a werewolf." For the last two years there has been an immortal wolf in Beacon Hills, and it has been hiding in Scott McCall's pack under the alias of Sofia Wyatt.

* * *

><p>The week following Derek's disturbing transformation was uneventful. I saw more of Scott and Stiles in the last week than I have done in the last few months leading up to school, it was like they were back to their normal - albeit sometimes annoying - selves. They spent most of our time either integrating Malia back into normal society or helping me study.<p>

"You make it look so easy," I whine at Stiles. We're lying on my bed going over my Biology notes. Lydia is supposed to be joining us but she's been held up at the Sheriff's station. Since she and Kira had found the body of the dead gas station personnel, they've both had to give statements.

"Hey, it wasn't easy for us, either," Stiles chuckles.

"How did you get through freshman year?" I ask.

"With a great deal of difficulty and a lot of Adderall," Stiles answers.

I smile fondly. I remember the Adderall epidemic. "I thought Scott was going to kill you that one time," I say.

"I thought he was going to kill me too," Stiles said, amusingly. "So, what are you having trouble with?"

"Everything. I've got a Biology test at the end of the week, and I have no idea what to do."

"Have you studied?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should have no problems."

I huff and reach under my bed for the last of my school books. I drop it on top of my Biology notes and shove it towards Stiles. "Any luck in this department?" I ask.

"Ahh, Maths," Stiles said, lazily opening the book. "You ever thought of getting a tutor?"

"I thought that's what you were for?"

Stiles smiled cheekily at me. "I can help you with Biology and Econ, Fia," he says. "But you're on your own when it comes to Maths. Have you talked to Lydia?"

"No."

"Well, the only reason Scott and I aren't failing any of our classes is because we use Lydia's notes," Stiles explains.

"That's great for you," I said. "But Lydia's not in my lessons, Stiles, I can't use her notes."

"No, but she could look at yours and help you work through them."

I sigh and bury my head in my arms. "School's evil," I grumble.

"Can't argue with you there," Stiles agrees. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and squeezes me. "Hey, come on, chin up. We'll get you through freshman year."

"What about after that?" I ask. "I mean, next year I'll be a sophomore and you'll be a senior. What happens after you all graduate? I'll still be in High school."

"Hopefully by then you'll have a lot more confidence in yourself," Stiles said. "You're nervous at the moment because you're kinda like the new kid at school, you know? Speaking of being the new kid, do you have any friends yet? I saw you talking with Garret and Violet today. What's going on there?"

I shrug. "They're just being nice," I say. "When they find out how weird I am they'll drop me."

"Aw, come on, Fia, it's your weirdness that makes you unique," Stiles said. "You never know, they might like you for it."

I lower my gaze to my books and sigh heavily. "Maybe," I murmur.

"Do you have any other friends?" Stiles asked. "Or at least potential friends?"

I shake my head. "There's my biology partner," I say. "His name's Liam. But I think he only talks to me because he has too, you know? Plus he's friends with Garret and Violet."

"So, so far you have three potential friends?"

"Four," I correct.

"Four?" Stiles repeats.

"Yeah. There's this other guy, his name's Mason, I think he's Liam's best friend because they're always together."

"So you have four potential friends? That's a good start. Scott and I only had each other."

I force a smile and lay my head in arms again.

"Hey, Fia, look at me." I raise my head and stare at him. "You're not the only one who struggles with friends," he says. "Kira struggled too."

"Yeah, I know, but I really don't feel like almost being killed just to make a few friends," I say, remembering how Kira had almost been electrocuted by William Barrow, the shrapnel bomber, because a dark spirit had manipulated him into trying to kill her because she was a threat to the Nogistune that wanted to possess Stiles.

Stiles nudged me. "Hey, sometimes almost being killed brings out the best in people," he teased.

I shot him an annoyed look.

"OK. Point taken. Back to studying."

I groaned and dropped my head into my arms again. "School's evil," I whine for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah," Stiles chuckles, turning a page in my Maths book. "You said."

**~*The Immortal Wolf*~**

The following morning, I awoke to the sound of Agent McCall calling my name.

"Sofia, can you hear me? It's nearing 8:40am. You're going to be late," he called through the closed door. I groan and raised my head from my pillow, how could it nearly be 8:40? My alarm was set, every Sunday evening for 8am. Why hadn't it gone off? Could I have slept through it? I shake my head, not possible; Scott always woke me up when he got up.

Pushing back my blankets, I roll out of bed and shuffle over to the door. I open it and peer up at the man on the other side. He's wearing his usual business suit, completed with a red tie. "Where's Scott?" I ask.

"He had to leave an hour early," Agent McCall answered. "Early morning practice."

I pause, remembering that Stiles had mentioned something about Lacrosse practice before he left last night. That would be the reason why Scott hadn't woken me up. If he had left an hour ago, he wouldn't have gotten me up just to go into school and sit in the bleaches for an hour. "Oh yeah," I say.

"If you want," Agent McCall says. "I can drop you off on my way into the office. What do you say?"

I nod. "OK. Um, just give me a quick second," I say, pulling back into the room. I close the door and hear Agent McCall walking away down the hall. I swallow at the prospect of being alone with him. It's not that he scares me, but he is a total stranger. But he has to be a nice guy underneath all that formality, especially if he is willing to spare a few minutes to take me to school.

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, I scramble over to my wardrobe and pull open the doors. Five minutes has already passed since I got out of bed and now I only have fifteen minutes to get ready and be at school before the first bell rings. On the inside of the door I find a pair of floral neon denim shorts complete with a couture lace cami, and a black headband.

I smile, thankful that I have the likes of Melissa McCall to coordinate my sense of fashion every morning. I grab the clothes, toss them onto my bed and quickly change out of my pajamas. There is no one around to braid my hair for me this morning so instead I seize a hairbrush and pull it through my shoulder-length blond locks, untangling the knots that have formed during the night, when it's smooth, silky and knot free, I slip on my headband and rush for the door, grabbing my backpack from the desk as I go.

My books are already packed. Scott makes sure that I have them ready every night before bed.

I rip open the door and scurry into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and scrub my face, washing away any indication of sleep or the fact that I've only just rolled out of bed. I can hear Lydia in my head as I rinse my mouth. '_In order to make a good impression one must at least look the part_.' I stare at my reflection for a split second, and then dive out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Agent McCall is waiting in the kitchen for me, my packed lunch is on the island. "Ready to go?" he asks, looking up as I enter.

I nod, grab my lunch, and rush out to the front door to slip on my shoes.

Agent McCall follows me. "Catch," he says, tossing me an apple from the fruit bowl.

I catch it with ease.

"Nice," Agent McCall praises. He grabs his jacket from the rack in the hall and opens the front door. "After you," he says, allowing me to leave first. I scurry outside and wait for him at the car. Normally if I was with Stiles or Scott I'd wait _in_ the car, but as I have said Agent McCall is still a stranger to me. I must wait for him to give permission for me to get in. He unlocks the car and motions to the passenger's side; I slid in, somewhat awkwardly and slip my seatbelt around my body.

Agent McCall slides in beside me. He starts the engine and pulls away from the curb.

The ride is silent... albeit awkward.

Neither one of us knows exactly what to say.

Soon we reach the school. I see the remains of a few students on the quad, but they are slowly making their way into the building. I unbuckle my seat belt and open the door. "Thank you for dropping me off," I said politely.

"No problem," Agent McCall replies. "You have a nice day. I'll see you at home."

I smile briefly, shut the door behind me, and fly across the quad towards the main doors. As I run my foot snags on something and I stumble forward, bracing myself for the impact with the floor. My whole body tenses... but the crash never comes. I feel my body rising and open my eyes to see that I am getting further and further away from the floor.

"That was a close one."

I recognise the voice and look up to see my biology partner, Liam standing at my side. He's cute, I admit. He's got a mop of dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a nice smile. "Th-thanks..." I stammer.

"You're welcome," he replies. "It's Sofia, isn't it?"

I nod.

"I'm Liam. We have a majority of classes together, including Biology and Maths."

"Maths is evil," I say quietly.

Liam laughs.

I blush and avert my gaze. "You're a lacrosse player, aren't you?" I ask.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

I shrug. "Most of my friends are Lacrosse players," I say. "I guess I just recognise the type."

"There's a type?"

"There is for me."

A bell rings somewhere from inside the school. I look up at the building, and clutch my backpack strap tightly.

"What do you have first?" Liam asks, he sounds a lot more confident now.

I glance quickly at my schedule. "History," I reply.

"Me too. Can I walk you?"

I bite my lower lip, nod my head numbly, and follow him up the steps and into the school hallway. I spy Scott and Stiles at the end of the hall; they're talking about Lacrosse and my new friend Liam, who Scott claims is 'insanely' good.

Stiles looks up from the conversation and catches my eye as I follow Liam through the crowd of students towards the stairs. He smiles and waves, causing Scott to look around. Their smiles fall when they realise who I am with. I don't have time to say or do anything except wave as I head up to the second floor.

"_Why is she with him?_" I hear Stiles ask.

"_I dunno,_" Scott says.

"_He better not hurt her_."

"_He won't,_" Scott says. He sounds so sure of himself. "_I'll make sure of that._"

I roll my eyes and glance at Liam, forcing a small smile as he looks my way at the same time. He returns the smile and opens the door to the History classroom, allowing me to enter ahead of him. He seems harmless enough to me, and doesn't seem like he wants to harm me. Maybe Scott and Stiles are just overreacting.

The warning bell rings as I take my seat, Liam sits at the empty desk to my left as his friend Mason and Mr. Yukimura arrive. Mason sits at the desk behind Liam, and Mr. Yukimura places his briefcase down on his desk as the last few stragglers scramble inside and seize the last remaining seats.

"Morning, everyone," Mr. Yukimura says. "Now, at the end of last lesson I asked each of you to read the passage on page 53 of the set text. I'd like to go into it in more detail. Who'd like to come up and read aloud for me?"

I slouch in my seat, mentally praying that he doesn't choose me. Thankfully he doesn't, calling on Garret instead. I lift my head and watch as Garret takes to the podium, he scans the room and locks gazes with me, causing me to look away and a smirk to cross his lips.

From the corner of my eye, I see Liam turn briefly in my direction and then look away. I brush a strand of hair from my eyes and stare at the passage of text in my notebook as Garret starts to read aloud. Why do I suddenly feel like I've been caught cheating, and why does Garret still make me feel nervous? He can't be _that_ bad of a guy... can he?

**~*The Immortal Wolf*~**

History is a double period.

At the end of the two hours, I slowly pack away my things, waiting for the room to empty before making my way out of the class. Mr. Yukimura smiles at me as I pass his desk; most of the teachers are parents to some of my best friends, so they know me outside of school and therefore knew of my 'condition' - if you want to call it that. Mr. Yukimura, for example, married into a family of Kitsunes. His wife is one and so is his daughter, Kira.

Kira is a Thunder kitsune and considered one of my older sister's. She, just like Malia and Lydia, are very protective of me. I wonder what they would have to say about my friendship with Liam. Stiles and Scott seems hesitant of it. I'm sure Malia and Kira will be at the Lacrosse tryouts later, and I have promised Scott and Stiles that I will be there to cheer them on, I could always find out what two of my sister's think about Liam then.

As I weave my way through the sea of students and carefully make my way back down to the first floor, I feel someone grab my arm and pull me towards the chemistry lab. My first instinct is to scream but I relax when I see that it is Liam. I breathe a sigh of relief, a look that must have reflected on my face because as soon as we were clear of the other students, Liam releases me and apologizes.

"I didn't mean to freak you out," he says. "I just wanted to catch you before your next lesson."

"Oh. Um, why?" I ask.

"I wanted to ask if you would like to come and watch the lacrosse tryouts later?" he asks. "I know you probably have something more important to be doing, but I just thought I'd... I mean, uh..."

I can't help but smile at his stammer. It feel's kind of nice to know that I make him as nervous as he makes me. "I'll be there," I say, cutting him off. "I already promised my brothers that I'll be there to cheer for them. I guess I could cheer for you too."

His smile brightens his whole face, and I feel my heart flutter as I realise that I was the cause of it. "Wait, your brothers?" he asks, as if realising what I had just said.

"Yeah. Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski," I explain. He looks confused. Understandable considering that my two 'brother's' have different last names. "They aren't my real brother's," I explain. "Scott's mother is my unofficial foster mother, but I have known Scott and Stiles nearly a year now. They're super protective of me."

"Isn't McCall the captain of the lacrosse team?" Liam asks.

I nod. "That's not a problem, is it?" I ask, nervously. I don't want my relationship with Scott and Stiles to be the reason that I lose the only friend I have actually made at Beacon Hills.

Liam smiles again, my heart flutters once more in my chest. "No," he says. "It's not a problem. I'll see you later, Sofia."

"Fia," I correct. Again, he seems confused. "Everyone calls me Fia."

"Oh. Cool. OK. See you at tryouts."

I smile, nod and walk away. I can feel Liam's gaze on me as I become, once again, lost in the sea of students. I reach my locker and release the breath I didn't realise I had been holding until then. My heart is hammering in my chest, I can feel it against my rib cage and, for some reason I am shaking. I stand facing the cold steal of my locker until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and find myself face-to-face with Stiles.

"Are you OK?" he asks me.

I nod.

"Good. I thought something was wrong," Stiles says. "I've been calling your name for the last five minutes."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. Are you sure you're OK?"

I nod again. "Are you OK?" I ask.

"Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"I'll take that as a no," Stiles says. He takes my hand and drags me down the hall towards the doors.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Somewhere we can be alone. I don't want anyone over hearing us."

I frown and follow him outside, around the corner and over to where the picnic tables are sitting. We grab one to ourselves and sit opposite each other. I get out my History books, and he is Econ books to make it look like we're out here studying, when Stiles slides his phone across my text book and points to the alert he had received earlier.

"An axe murderer?" I ask.

"A family murdering axe murderer," Stiles corrects, taking back his phone.

"Have you told Scott?"

"He already knows about it."

"And what did he say? Are we investigating it or what?"

"He says no."

I furrow my brow and cock my head to the side. "So why did you drag me out here if we can't go?" I ask.

"Because I was hoping you would side with me and convince Scott to check it out," says Stiles.

"What makes you think he will listen to me?"

"Um, hello? Have you _met_ you?"

I frown. "Yeah, Stiles, my name's Sofia Wyatt, hopefully by the end of my freshman year I'll be a McCall, but given the crunch they're in at the moment that seems unrealistic."

"You really want to be a McCall, don't you?"

"I want to feel like I belong somewhere," I say. That's all I have ever wanted was to feel like I belong somewhere. I want to know that there is a family out there that is willing to love me, despite my past indiscretions and Melissa McCall is willing to look past the fact that I had 'murdered' my last foster parents.

Stiles reaches across the table and squeezes my hands. "Whether it is official or not, Fia, you're one of us," he says. "It's like you've always been one of us. Almost like we were _supposed_ to meet."

I look up at him and smile. This is why I love him, and why he is my big brother. He always knows how to make me smile.

"So," Stiles says, looking down at his books. "Scott and I saw you talking to Liam this morning. What's going on there?"

"Nothing's going on," I reply. "He was just being nice."

"Uh-huh? Well, just so you know, I already hate the kid," Stiles said, going back to his work.

"Yeah," I say, remembering the conversation I had heard between him and Scott earlier that morning. "I already know."

**~*The Immortal Wolf*~**

"Hey, you came," Liam says sounding almost surprised at my appearance on the Lacrosse field.

"I said I would, didn't I?" I ask.

"Yeah. I don't know why I said that."

I smile and shake my head. "It's OK," I say. "Uh, good luck today, I hope you make the team. There's not many good lacrosse players at this school, most of them have all left. Isaac Lahey, Danny Māhealani and Jackson Whittemore."

"I hear McCall is a decent player," Liam says. "I mean, he has to be if he was team captain, right?"

"Wait - what do you mean _was_?" I ask. "Isn't he still?"

"Not according to Coach."

I frown and look out across the field at Scott. He is talking with Scott, but before I can hone in on their conversation I hear Kira's voice. "_There she is_," the kitsune says, it is almost like she is standing right beside me, but I know that she's not. My super hearing is, once again, on overdrive. "Hey, Fia, over here!"

Both Liam and I look around at the sound of my name to see Kira and Malia waving at me from the bleachers. I wave back and turn to look at Liam again. "Well, huh, good luck," I say, walking backwards away from him. I grip the strap of my backpack and climb the steps to where Malia and Kira are sitting and then shuffled across the row towards them. "Where's Lydia?" I ask, noticing the strawberry blonde is missing.

"Haven't seen her since Maths," Kira answered.

"Who were you talking too?" Malia asks, leaning across Kira.

"That's Liam."

"Do you like him?" Malia asks.

"Um, he's kinda cute," I mutter, shyly.

Malia grins and Kira nudges her. "Leave her alone, Malia," she scolds. "It's OK if you like him, Fia."

"Mhm, like a mix between Scott and Stiles," Malia teases.

I wrinkle my nose at the werecoyote. "Ew, no, Malia," I whine.

Malia chuckles and Kira rolls her eyes. "How'd you meet him?" she asks me as Malia opens her Maths text books.

"He helped me last week," I say, "and then again this morning. He asked me after History if I wanted to come watch him at tryouts."

"Aw, he asked you out on a date already?" Malia asks. "You guys are moving way to fast."

"We're not moving anywhere," I say. "I barely know him."

"Uh-huh. If you're ever invited back to his place, use protection." She winks at me and I scowl back. We are interrupted my Coach's whistle. I grab my head as the noise rattles inside my head, and Kira wraps her arms around me to keep me falling out of my seat.

"Scott's right," she says. "You are as clumsy as me."

I pout and lower my head from my arms. "Yeah, but I don't have a Katana to balance me out," I say.

"No. You have your own skills," Kira says.

"Speaking of balance," Malia says, taking a deep breath and glancing at us. "What's wrong with you?" her question is pointed at Kira more than me.

"Nothing," Kira says.

"You reek of anxiety," Malia says, looking down at her books and then back up, "and it's distracting."

I turn my attention away from my two sisters' as Kira starts to explain what had happened between her and Scott earlier. It must've happened after Stiles had come to find me, because he hadn't mentioned anything during our study session outside.

My gaze scans the field, finding Liam in a matter of seconds. He's standing beside Garret. As if possibly sensing my gaze, or just checking to see if I was actually watching the tryouts, Liam lifted his gaze and met mine. I felt my face warm as a blush spread across my cheeks and averted my gaze.

I can hear Malia chuckling beside me, and Kira squeezes me from the side. "Shut up," I mutter.

"I think it's kinda cute," Kira says, nudging Malia.

Malia grins at me. "Yeah. The first crush is always cute," she says. "But in High school it usually leads to the first time too."

"Scott will kill him," I say.

"Best not let him find out then, isn't it?"

I turn my attention away from the werecoyote and back onto the field. This time my gaze finds Stiles, he is standing at the front of the participants and struggling to get the lacrosse ball into his net, in the end he resigns to picking up the ball and placing it in his net to avoid any more humiliation from his teammates.

I hold my breath as, on Coach's whistle, Stiles hurls the ball through the air... but he misses the goal completely and the ball lands in the goalie's net instead.

"Better luck next time, Stiles," I call from the bleachers as the rest of the crowd and team chuckle at Stiles' misfortune. He offers me a smile and waves as he walks back to Scott.

The next up is Liam. I watch as he easily picks up the ball from the ground, I can hear Stiles talking to Scott about how Liam may only be good in goal and totally useless on the rest of the field, but for some reason I feel like this is not going to be the outcome. Liam swings his stick forward, hurling the ball through the air and... straight into the net.

"Yes!" Coach shouted as the crowd and team cheered. Liam grins and walks to the back of the group while several others players, including Garret take their shot while I zero in on Scott and Stiles' conversation.

"_Or maybe he's just perfect at everything_," Stiles complain. "_I hate this kid_."

"_You don't have to hate him_," Scott says. "_The team needs new players_."

"_What about a new team captain_?" Stiles asks.

Gripping his lacrosse stick, Scott make his way to the front of the group and picks up a lacrosse ball. He grins and swings the stick behind his shoulder and then hurls the ball towards the goal. I hold my breath and everything seems to slow down, but the ball strikes the pole with a dull _thunk_, and I sigh. That was not supposed to happen.

"Nice, McCall," Garret shouts.

"Hey, Garret, shut up!" Stiles snaps at the youngster. Despite being on friendly terms with Garret, I can't help but agree with Stiles.

The tryouts continue. I cheer for Liam as he manages to successfully get the ball past the goalie - a cheer that earns another round of teasing from Malia, but I brush her off as Scott takes another shot and, again, completely misses the net. I'm not going to lie, seeing Scott and Stiles fail like this was painful to watch.

Kira and I groan each time one of them fails, and by the end of tryout even Scott has had enough.

"Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team?" Kira asks me.

"Yeah. But, to be fair, Scott's not using his wolf powers," I say. "The only reason he was made co-captain is because he couldn't control his powers, and they made him good."

"So, you're saying he cheated?" Malia asked.

"No! Yes... I mean... I dunno," I stammer. I shake my head and look back at the field. Liam is up again. He hurls the lacrosse ball at the goalie and it sails straight into the net. The crowd cheers and I jump to my feet. "Way to go, Liam!" I call. I know I shouldn't', but I can't deny that Liam is a good player. He grins at me and heads to the back of the group. Behind him I see Scott and Stiles deep in conversation, and tune myself into what they are saying one more time.

"_Dude, you are dying out there!_"Stiles says. "_I feel actual physical pain watching you_."

"_You didn't make any shots_," Scott says, slightly insulted.

"_Yes, that is because I am terrible though, Scott, you... you are the Alpha_!"

"_Not on the field_," Scott says. "_I'm human on the field_."

"_Well human you is kinda sucking, at the moment, so do you think there is any way you can use just a little tiny bit of wolf power_."

"_It's cheating_," Scott sighs.

"_I know, it is_," Stiles groans. "_It's just... I hate seeing this little _freshman_ come in and steal all your glory after you worked your tushy off, I hate it_."

"_He's not going to steal all the glory_," Scott says, although he doesn't sound all too confident.

The crowd cheers again and I tear my gaze back to the tryouts. Liam as, once again, scored a goal. The goalie doesn't look very pleased with his own performance, but I can tell that he is impressed by Liam's skill. _Everyone_ seems impressed by Liam's skill.

Stiles shoots Scott an indiscernible look, and I can practically feel the jealousy radiating off of my brother from where I sit. I bite my lip and wring my hands nervously; something tells me this is not going to be pretty.

Coach blows his whistle, signaling the end of the first part of tryouts. "Hustle!" he calls to the participants. "McCall and Stilinski, grab the long sticks, you're covering goal for two on ones."

Stiles and Scott exchange exasperated looks drop their usual sticks and grab the long ones, as well as two helmets before making their way towards the goals. I know the basics of Lacrosse, although having never played a game before in my life, but I have picked up the general idea of it from watching Stiles and Scott practice.

"_We still don't know if he's a werewolf too, and if he is then he'd just be cheating and we'd just be cheating the cheater_," Stiles says, panting heavily. He glances over his shoulder at where Liam was talking with Garret.

"_He's not_," Scott says. "_I'd be able to catch a scent or something_."

"_Maybe you need to get closer_?" Stiles asks.

Scott shrugs and looks back at the team players. Liam is staring directly at him, a smug look on his face. "_I think I'm about to get my chance," _says Scott, putting on his helmet. Liam and Stiles follow his lead and prepare themselves for the next portion of the tryouts.

Garret is up first. He rolls his stick between his hands and then rushed forward, scooping up the ball as Coach blows his whistle. He stalks towards Stiles and Scott, twisting around Stiles and losing the ball to Scott as the junior knocked his stick from his hands.

"Oh!" the team groans as Garret rolls back to his feet.

"Ooh!" Stiles cheers.

"That's my boys!" Coach praises.

"Yes!" Kira whispers from beside me, and I can't help but grin with her.

Another player, I don't recognise him now that he has his helmet on, steps up to the plate. He's visibly shaking at Scott and Stiles' sudden come back and Liam pats him encouragingly on the shoulder. Scooping up the ball the second player dodges forward, but is stopped when both Scott and Stiles crash into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Yes!" Kira and I cheer loudly. Liam glances my way from the field, but I'm too excited for Scott and Stiles to care.

"That's how you do it!" Coach yells, happily. "That's how it's done!"

I giggle as Scott and Stiles celebrate by bumping chests, a notion that knocks Stiles off of his feet, but he bounces back up and high-fives Scott.

Everything seems normal again, at least until Liam steps up the plate. I tense as the tension rises on the field. Liam swings his stick from side to side and then clasps it tightly in both his hands; silence falls over the crowd and the other participants as Scott and Stiles exchange looks.

I glance at Kira and Malia, neither of whom are sure of what to make of the situation.

Liam scoops up the ball and runs forward after Coach has blown his whistle. He twists around Stiles, hides his stick behind his back as Scott tries to knock it from him, ducking under Scott's arm to avoid being hit by him. Once clear of the defenders Liam hurls the ball at the goal, and it sails straight through into the net.

"Come on!" I groan.

Malia's frown deepens and suddenly she is on her feet, her hands cupped around her mouth and her voice echoing out over the field. "That was luck!" she shouts. "Do over!"

"Sweetheart, there are no do overs, this is practice," Coach says, turning to face the three of us.

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles," Malia challenges.

My eyes widen and I turn to stare at Kira. She shrugs as Coach accepts the bet and Malia sits down, looking proud.

"What?" Malia asks with a shrug.

"Are you crazy?" I ask.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same," Malia says.

"Actually, I wouldn't have had the guts too," I admit.

"Huh," Malia nods. "We've got to work on your self-confidence."

I groan. "I'll add it to the list of many things I have to learn," I say.

Kira smiles sympathetically and hugs me again. I smile back and lean into her embrace. Meanwhile, out on the field, Coach calls for Liam to re-do his run. The outcome is strikingly similar as the last; only difference being this time, after Liam manages to get past Stiles, Scott takes him out from underneath and flips the younger lad over his shoulder.

I cringe and at the undeniable _crack_ that I hear from my seat.

Liam howls in pain and reaches down to grab his ankle. He struggles to his knees and removes his helmet as the rest of the team, Scott, Stiles and Coach included, gather around him. "Don't touch him!" Coach orders. Scott and Stiles pull back.

"I'm alright, Coach," Liam says, although it is obvious that he is anything _but_ alright. He groans again as Scott and Stiles heave him to his feet, wrapping each of his arms around their necks. "I think it's my leg," Liam admits through pained breaths.

"I think we better get him to the nurse," Stiles says.

Coach nods and motions for them to leave.

I snatch my backpack from the bench beside me and chase after them. I can hear Kira calling after me, but I ignore her and catch up with Stiles, Scott and Liam just beyond the lacrosse field. "Guys," I call, stopping them in their tracks. "I think you should skip the nurse and take him straight to the hospital. I could hear the force of impact from where I was sitting."

"We still need to take him to the nurse," Stiles says.

"She needs to release him from school," Scott explains.

"Oh," I say, nodding. "Um... I'm not trying to make it sound like I am the centre of attention here, but... what about me?" I ask, looking pointedly at Scott. "You're dad already had to drop me off this morning and Malia hasn't seen Lydia since Math. How am I supposed to get home?"

Scott looks across Liam at Stiles. The latter nods and turns his attention back to me. "Come with us," he says. "I'll get the keys from my locker and you can meet us at the jeep, OK?"

I nod and trail along beside them as we return to the school.

**~*The Immortal Wolf*~**

The ride to the hospital was silent. I sat in the back with Liam, he is still wearing his lacrosse clothes and his foot is elevated on the seat beside me. It's swollen a lot and every bump in the road that Stiles hits, Liam hisses in pain.

"Stiles, I know you're trying to get there as fast as you possibly can," I say, breaking the silence. "But every bump you're hitting is hurting him."

"I don't mean it," Stiles says, although he does slow down a few knots. He glances at me in the rear view mirror and I smile in thanks. Meanwhile Liam is staring at me; I can see him from out of the corner of my eye. This is the closest we've been since he caught me this morning.

It is dark by the time we reach the hospital. Scott scrambles out of the jeep first and I push down seat to follow him. "What are you doing?" he asks me.

"I'm not sitting out here," I say, jumping out and landing beside him. I stumble back but Scott catches my arms to prevent me from falling over. He sighs and relents, allowing me to follow him and Stiles as they each support Liam into the hospital.

The receptionist looks up at us as we approach the front desk. She recognizes Scott as Melissa McCall's son, and she recognizes Stiles as the son of the Sheriff. I smile as she looks at me and then at Liam. The school nurse has already called ahead to say that we were in need of assistance, so we don't really need to say much aside from give our names and the reason we are there.

As the receptionist checks to see which doctor is on call I look around and see Melissa turning the corner. She stops dead when she sees us. "Uh, hi," I say, sheepishly earning the attention of Scott, Stiles and Liam.

"Hey, mom," Scott says, awkwardly.

"What's going on?" Melissa asks.

"There's been a bit of an accident," Scott says. He looks around at Liam who's right foot is elevated off of the floor and he is leaning against Stiles for support.

Melissa nods. She can see what the problem is. "OK. Fia, why don't you grab me the wheelchair near the door?" she asks. I smile and scamper off towards the doors. When I return, Melissa breaks the wheels and Scott and Stiles help Liam into the seat. Melissa carefully places Liam's foot on one of the rests and wheels him away. "Don't worry, Liam, we'll take good care of you," she says as she disappears.

"Alright, I gotta get going," Stiles says, twirling his keys around his fingers. "I promised Malia I'd help her study."

"Sure. I want to check on him anyway," Scott says.

"Hey, I don't have to say that this wasn't your fault, do I?" Stiles asks Scott.

"I don't know," Scott sighs.

"Scott, if you had used any wolf power that wouldn't be limping," Stiles points out. "He'd be crawling... back to the other half of his body."

"If I hadn't have been so worried about being captain he wouldn't he hurt either," Scott replies.

Stiles sighs, shares a look with me and then pats Scott on the shoulder. "It's OK to want something for you once in a while," he says. "Team captain, Alpha werewolf. You're still only human."

Scott forces a smile and then pinches the bridge of his nose as Stiles walks away. He nods once after his best friend and disappeared from sight and looks around at me. I twist my arms around his waist and hug him tightly. It breaks my heart to see him so broken.

After sorting Liam out, Melissa came to find me and Scott. She finds us in the waiting area; I'm eating a candy bar from one of the vending machines and Scott is getting more and more agitated as he awaits news on Liam.

"How is he?" Scott asks as his mother sits down in front of us.

"He's being looked at now," Melissa says. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"We were at tryouts," Scott sighs. "We got a little in over our heads and I went under Liam to try and block him. I didn't mean to hurt him."

Melissa nods. "OK," she says. "I believe you."

"Can we see Liam now?" I ask.

"I'll come get you when the doctor has finished, OK?" Melissa asks. I nod and she straightens up before walking away.

I wait until she is out of ear shot and turns to Scott. "See," I say. "He's going to be fine."

"She didn't say that," Scott replies.

"She also didn't say that he was severely injured, either," I point out. "Anyway, the worst you could've done is break his foot and that'll heal."

"He's still going to hate me," Scott says. "If he makes the team then he'll never trust me."

I sigh and lower my gaze to the floor. "He'll trust you," I say, sounding hopeful. "How could he not? What happened today was an accident, and accidents happen all the time, especially in Lacrosse."

"Yeah, but -"

"No buts," I interrupt. "Stiles was right when he said that if you had used any wolf powers then Liam would be crawling back to the other half of his body. I'd say he was pretty lucky."

"Maybe," Scott sighed.

I frown and glance at Scott from the corner of my eye. I want to say something, anything to put his mind at ease, but every time I open my mouth nothing comes out. Instead I slide down in my seat, close my eyes and focus my hearing, filtering out all unwanted sounds and zeroing in on Liam's voice. I've heard it enough in the last week to recognise it.

He is talking with someone, probably the doctor, but without visual confirmation I cannot be sure.

"_It's broken, isn't it?_"

"_It is definitely going to need an X-Ray._"

"_It is broken and it's my fault._"

My eyes snap open and I sit up, looking at Scott. He frowns at me and shakes his head. "What?" he asks.

"If it is any consideration Liam blames himself for what happened," I say.

"How do you - you can hear him?" Scott asks.

I nod.

"How, he's nowhere near us."

"My senses always kick into overdrive leading up to the full moon, remember?"

"You mean leading up to your blackouts," Scott says. I nod. "Are you scared this time?"

I lower my gaze and sigh. "I am more scared about what I might do," I say. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Well considering we tied you up last night and it seemed to work," Scott says. "We'll do that this time too. OK?"

"Are we getting the lake house this month?"

"I think so," Scott says.

I hesitate and then look up at Scott. "As long as you can keep me from killing someone," I say. "I'm all for being chained down. Oh, for the record, the doctor just finished with Liam. He's got to wait for an X-Ray before he knows for certain what happened."

Scott nods, distractedly.

"Can we go see him now?" I ask.

"You can," Scott says. "But I have a feeling I am the last person he is going to want to see."

"Are you sure? You can tell him that you're sorry and that you didn't mean to hurt him," I say.

Scott smiles and pats my knee. "Tell him I'll check in with him later," he says.

"Okay," I say, jumping to my feet. I run off down the hall, using my senses to find Liam's room. I stop outside and compose myself, but before I can even enter the room, I hear the ear splitting scream of Melissa McCall coming from somewhere above me. I give a start and look up. That didn't sound good.

"Fia?"

I jump and look around to see Liam standing behind me. "Uh, hi, Liam," I say, sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh... actually, I was, um, I was checking to make sure you were OK."

"Did McCall send you?"

I shake my head. "No. I came here of my own accord," I say. "Scott is worried about you though. He says he'll check in on you later. I guess he's a little nervous that you're going to hate him or something. But I can tell you now, what he did, was an accident. It could've happened to anyone and... and..."

"Look out!" Liam yells. He grabs my arm and shoves me against the wall. I groan, slide down onto the floor and look up as the sound of scuffling bodies. Liam is fighting with a boy around Scott's age. He has short blonde hair and blood covering his face and mouth. My stomach churns at the sight of it and I feel like I want to be sick.

"Hey, wait, leave him alone!" I shout as the blood-covered teenager drags Liam towards the stairs leading to the roof. I jump to my feet and chase after him. He pulls open the doors and turns back to face me. He snarls and I see that his eyes are a black and silver colour. It is then that I realise he is a shifter and not a human. A scream escapes my lips as he grabs my arm and twists it, I can hear the bones breaking in my wrist but I can also feel my body regenerating them as soon as the guy has let go.

"Stay out of this!" the boy shouts, shoving me away. I fall to the floor and he uses my immobility to escape, taking Liam with him.

"Fia!" Scott calls my name as he skids around the corner. "Fia, what happened?"

"He's not human, Scott," I say.

"Which way did he go?"

I point at the open door opposite us. "He's got Liam," I say.

"OK. Stay here," Scott says. "I'll get Liam."

"Be careful," I warn as he bursts through the door. I can hear him tearing up the steps and opening the door to the roof at the top. I focus my hearing and listen carefully.

"_Get back!_"

"_Don't. You don't need to do this,_" Scott says. "_Whatever it is. Whatever you are. We can help you."_

"_No, you can't._"

"_Let me help you."_"

"_Wendigo's don't need help, we need food!"_

I panic as I hear Liam scream followed by a roar from Scott. I scramble to my feet and shove open the door across from me; Scott has warned me to stay away from any fighting, it's more to do with the fact that he doesn't want me to get hurt and not because he would need to save me, but I can't let anything happen to Liam... especially since he is in this mess because of me.

The roaring and shouting is louder as I reach the top of the stairs. I burst out onto the roof and am stunned to find Liam clinging to the side of the hospital with Scott trying desperately to shake the Wendigo from his back. The kid has got Scott arms pinned behind his back. I look around myself for something to use, the last time I had been on the roof of Beacon Hills I had been with Derek and Scott and we had been looking for Stiles, there had been a bag of supplies, but they had since been removed.

Finding nothing to use to my advantage, I step closer to the three boys and make myself known by calling for Scott. The Wendigo turns his head towards me and snarls.

"No, Fia, get back downstairs!" Scott shouts.

My eyes widen and I can feel fear pulsating through me as the Wendigo releases Scott and jumps down from the roof. He lands a few inches to my left and I twist around to face him, if I can keep him in my sights long enough for Scott to get Liam up onto the roof then maybe I can help for a change.

"Fia!" Scott yells as the Wendigo lunges for me. He has pulled Liam up over the side of, and now hurtling towards the Wendigo that has me by the throat. I struggle, kicking my legs as the Wendigo lifts me into the air, his hand tightens around my throat and I struggle to breathe.

Scott collides with the Wendigo, slamming him into the door and shutting it on us.

My feet hit the ground first and then my knees. I suck in a breath and look around to see Scott standing over the Wendigo, his claws poised and ready to strike. "Scott!" I yell, scared that he will take the Wendigo's life. Although the kid wasn't exactly an innocent, I still didn't want Scott to become a monster because of me.

Scott falters and steps away from the Wendigo. He takes a step back towards me, and the Wendigo followers. Its eyes are almost black, save for the bright silver which are acting as pupils. I feel my blood freeze inside my veins. It is the scariest sight I have ever seen... and I've seen some scary stuff since coming to Beacon Hills.

Suddenly blood gushes from the Wendigo's mouth. It cascades down his chin like a waterfall and I turn my head away to avoid being sick. I catch sight of Liam, he's clinging to his arm, which, again, is covered in blood, and there is a look of fear and pain on his face. I feel my heart sink as I realise just how frightening everything must look at the moment.

"Fia, look at me."

I hesitate and then turn back to face Scott. He's shifted back to a human now and, although I can feel the disappointment radiating off of me, he doesn't look that mad at me. "I'm sorry," I apologies, lowering my head. "I wanted to help."

"I know," Scott says. "But you could've gotten hurt. Are you OK?"

"Better that Liam is," I mutter. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I'll have to take him home," Scott says.

I nod. "What do I do?" I ask.

"Do you have your phone?"

I nod again.

"Call Stiles," Scott says. "Tell him what has happened and have him call the Sheriff. Can you do that?"

I nod for the third time.

"Good. Stay away from the body. Don't even look at it," Scott says. "Just call Stiles. Tell him it is urgent and he needs to come now. Then, when the Sheriff has arrived, I want you and Stiles to meet me at home."

"Will I have to give a statement?"

"Probably."

"What do I say?"

"Tell them anything. Anything except exactly what happened."

I look down for a moment and then back up at Scott. "OK," I say, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my cellphone. I dial Stiles' number and wait for him to answer. Once he has, and I have explained everything to him, Scott grabs Liam's arm, carefully eases him over his shoulder and then takes off running.

I swallow and watch him disappear. I want to go with him but someone has to be here for when the Sheriff arrives and, unfortunately, that someone just happens to be me.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

Thank you to everyone who took the time to alert this story. How about a little love and leave me a review to let me know how you find it? See you all when I post chapter three.

**Chapter written by PotionFelicis2544  
><strong>

**Chapter updated Wednesday 29th October, 2014 at 11:38pm  
><strong>


End file.
